Pieces of Ten
Pieces of Ten is a in-game gameshow based on the TV show Power of 10. Description "The Power of 10" is a new game show to hit TV. It is simply based on percentages. Basically, a contestant is asked a question such as "What percentage of Americans have shaken hands with a president?" The contestant then highlights an answer, the audience gives its opinion, and the contestant locks in a final answer. Pieces of 10 is a similar port to the Midnight Ocean. Questions In the real show, they survey (probably) hundreds of people and get their opinions. For my show, I do my best to do the same. I run my surveys through Zoomerang, I ask questions that are strictly easy to answer. These surveys are open to anyone with a web browser, and each computer can take the survey only once. Rules #Anyone who wants to be a contestant will give an answer to a question that I ask. They will send me ONE answer in a /tell. #I give out the real answer, and the person who is closest is chosen as the contestant. In the case of a tie, another question will decide the winner between only those people who guessed the same thing. #You are started off at prize level 2. You are asked a question and are given a margin of 40 (20 each way) from the number you guessed. After giving your answer for the first time, all the audience members can simply say "Higher" or "Lower." After that is taken into account, the contestant gives his or her final answer. If the correct answer is in that margin, your new prize level is upped one, if your answer is not, your prize level drops by 1. If at any time your prize level drops below 1, you are dead and are given no prize. At any point in the game you may walk away with your current prize. #For every question you get right your margin becomes 10 smaller. After getting 1 question right you will only have a margin of 30, ect. Your margin will never grow back, your margin will never be greater than 40. Your margin will never be less than 0. If you only have a margin of 0, you will have to be spot on with your guess. Example of this Format :Q1: Margin 40. Prize Level: 2. Answer in margin. :Q2: Margin 30. Prize Level: 3. Answer in margin. :Q3: Margin 20. Prize Level: 4. Answer not in margin. :Q4: Margin 20. Prize Level: 3. Answer in margin. :Q5: Margin 10. Prize Level: 4. Contestant walks away with prize. Current Prizes *Stick *Small Driftwood *Ship in a Bottle *Sloop *Dhow (renamed) *War Brig (renamed) Participation As listed above, everyone can participate in one way or another. Anyone can answer the survey. Anyone can be a member of the audience (if you follow basic rules). Everyone has a chance to be a contestant. Category:In-game events